


S is for Strap it On

by Rinkafic



Series: Jux 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Lorne and Major Parrish are feeling adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Strap it On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



“She thinks you’re cute,” Major Parrish bumped Evan’s shoulder as they sat side by side in the mess hall. 

“Who?” the botanist asked, even though he suspected Dave meant the brash marine he was staring at as she made her way through the food line.

Dave bumped him again. “Boom-Boom Cadman, that’s who. She propositioned us.”

“Huh? What? When? WHAT? How did I miss this?”

His boyfriend patted his shoulder. “You didn’t miss anything. We were talking on that last mission you didn’t go on, we had a lot of time to kill when we were pinned down in that bunker.”

Spearing a piece of not-potato, Evan waved his fork around in the air as he spoke. “And you talked about me?”

“We talked about a lot of things. She’s kind of lonely, her girlfriend is still waiting for clearance to come through to Atlantis. I guess I’m safe to talk to about it since we’re the city’s biggest open secret. And she certainly isn’t shy about topics of conversation.”

“So, proposition?”

Dave grinned. “Yeah. She likes to play, she’s really open minded, claims she’ll try anything once. She’s up for playing, if you agree.”

He had not expected to meet Parrish for lunch and hear this. He nearly choked on his not-potato salad when his boyfriend waved Cadman over. “Hey Boom-Boom, you know Lorne?” 

After dropped her tray, she stuck her hand out. “We haven’t met officially, I’m Laura. It is good to finally meet you, Doctor Lorne.”

Her grip was firm, assertive, and she met his eyes as she smiled at him. Her gaze flickered over the scars on the side of his face, but she didn’t seem repulsed. He returned the smile shyly. “Call me Evan, please, Laura.”

“You, I’ll keep. Finally someone that doesn’t call me Boom-Boom!” She dropped his hand and sat in the chair across from them. She was open and friendly and the mealtime passed by very quickly. The next thing Evan knew, David was making plans for her to join them for their team game night. 

When she left, Evan stared after her and Dave nudged him. “We can just play Trivial Pursuit or Risk, if you want, nothing else has to happen.” Game night usually devolved into sex after Markham and Stackhouse left, their teammates had the tendency to ratchet the sexual tension in the room up several notches over the course of any given evening. He nodded. His curiosity was piqued, he wondered what it might be like if she joined them.

~*~

 

David dropped the board games he’d borrowed from the Rec Hall onto the table in Evan’s quarters. He had one of the large double beds they’d discovered in the second year of the expedition and they usually met at his place rather than Parrish’s for that reason, since they usually ended up in bed by the end of the evening.

“Jason and Nate aren’t coming. Jason has a test for his online class to prep for, it has to go out in the next databurst, so he’s staying home.”

“So it will just be us and Laura?” Evan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face nervously.

“Yeah.” Dave came around the table and dropped his hands on Evan’s shoulders. “Up to you. Look, if things start to get too uncomfortable for you, you say you need to go to the greenhouse to check something and I’ll understand and cool it down, okay?”

Laura arrived, dropping her backpack on one of the chairs as she came in and looked around. Spying one of Evan’s paintings on the wall, she went over to look at it. “Pretty,” she commented.

“The other guys aren’t coming, so it’s just us,” Parrish said after clearing his throat.

She turned and looked between them, one eyebrow raised. “Is that so? Do we need to dance around and pretend or shall we cut the bullshit and go to bed now?”

Evan’s jaw dropped and he looked at David, who laughed. “I told you she wasn’t shy.”

As Evan held tightly to the back of the chair in front of him, Laura walked over to him and stroked a finger down the smooth side of his face. She leaned in and kissed him, barely brushing her lips over his. “Just play, no strings, if you want.”

Did he want? He hadn’t been with a woman since college, when he had found he preferred men. He knew David was a bit more liberal, he took whatever was offered, whenever. Deciding that he wanted, he reached up with both hands and clasped Laura’s face, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. 

“I think he’s in, Boom-Boom,” David said from the bedroom door. He was already stripping out of his clothes. That made Evan roll his eyes, the man had very little shame. “Come on!” he called from the bedroom.

Laura retrieved her bag and followed Dave. After a moment’s hesitation, Evan followed. He no sooner walked through the door than David was on him, pulling his shirt up. He leaned in close to Evan’s ear as he tugged it over his head and off. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Evan smiled and took off his own khakis. 

“So, what’s your pleasure boys? I brought my harness and my favorite strap on, any takers?” She had jumped onto the edge of the bed and was rooting through her bag, pulling out a pink dildo and a leather harness. Evan’s mouth went dry at the thought of her wearing it, naked, behind him.

David was standing behind him, running his hands over Evan’s bare shoulders, bumping him lightly with his erection. Evan pointed to the leather in her hands. “That. Yes. Me. First.” At that, David chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“He’s become monosyllabic,” Laura said as she laughed and dropped the gear on the mattress. She stood up and stripped artlessly, more concerned with getting naked than tantalizing them with a striptease. She arranged her toy in the harness and stepped into it. 

“Could you make sure the strap isn’t twisted, she asked, looking over her shoulder at them.

“Yeah, right, of course,” Evan stepped forward and helped her finish getting into it. She turned and pressed against him, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him as she bumped at him with the dildo jutting out from her groin. Feeling the softness of a woman in his arms while being poked as he was where he was felt so erotic that Evan’s knees started to tremble. 

He had to stop kissing her, he needed to be doing more. He turned and climbed up onto the bed, knelt then leaned forward onto his arms, keeping his ass up, presented for whatever his playmates wanted to do to him.

“Oh, that is lovely,” Laura breathed as she walked to the side of the bed and stroked a hand over his ass and back. “Look at you, all ready.”

“Watch out, he’s bossy when he bottoms,” David advised, going to the head of the bed and sitting against the wall. He reached over and ran one hand over Evan’s head as he stroked his cock with the other. 

“Is he now?” Laura asked as she squirted lube into her hand and rubbed it over the pink dildo. She squirt a bit onto Evan’s ass too, working it just inside with the tip of a finger. 

Evan gave a little bounce and wiggled his butt impatiently as Laura withdrew her hand. “Fuck me, Laura, c’mon!” 

“Told you!” David said, laughing. 

Laura got into position and gently pressed in. It was different than taking David inside him, the dildo had no give. He grunted at the intrusion, keeping his face pressed to the mattress. It was different, but it felt good. Soft thighs pressed against him, soft hands held his hips as the hard toy penetrated him, inch by inch. She finally got the entire thing in and stopped to let him adjust. 

Unlike a man, she didn’t feel the imperative to thrust, she could hold like that all night. The knowledge of it was a thrill to Evan. She bent forward, lying across his back and wrapping her arms around him. “Feel okay?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, feels good.” It felt even better when she leaned back up and reached around to stroke his cock. 

She slowly withdrew and then pushed back in. Dave shifted around so that he was straddling Evan, then pulled his head up by the hair and maneuvered him so that he could suck him while Laura fucked him. Filled at both ends, Evan quickly slid into a haze of pleasure. Laura rocked forward, pushing him into Dave who filled into his mouth, holding his head, letting the motion of Evan’s body provide the thrust he wanted.

He began to whimper as she hit the right spot inside him. Dave pulled on his hair and began to thrust up a little more actively. Laura dug her hands into Evan’s hips and pulled him back with a grunt at the exertion. “Hey, Parrish, come round here and give a girl some attention, huh?” She called.

Dave pulled out of Evan’s mouth and scooted around to where Laura was. Evan closed his eyes and put his cheek back on the mattress, folding his arms over his head. He wasn’t paying too much attention to what was going on behind him, all he knew was the feel of Laura reaming his ass with the dildo. 

There was an interruption in the rhythm, but it soon resumed, with more force than before. Evan smiled as he heard Laura begin to chant encouragements to Dave, so he guessed his partner was giving her what she had asked for. He felt too good to open his eyes to look. 

“Wait, let me do... then you,” he heard Dave say, then Laura pulled out of him completely and he felt chilled as she moved away. He started to protest when David took her place, sliding easily into him, warm silk where there had been hard latex. 

They took turns with him, switching off whenever David got close to the edge. After he had spent himself and pulled out, Laura took Dave’s place. She pulled Evan back so that he was practically in her lap and his partner stroked and sucked him until he came. Evan had never been so thoroughly and completely taken before. He flopped onto his back on the bed and stared up at Laura and David. “I could get used to this,” he said, grinning.

“And you said he was shy,” Laura shoved Dave’s shoulder, the rough motion making her pink latex cock bounce happily. 

“I thought he would be.” Dave shrugged. “Can never tell. So, it it my turn?”

Laura laughed and slapped Dave’s butt. “Saddle up! I can go all night.”

 

The End


End file.
